expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Outer Planets Alliance
|water_() = 0 (0 km ) |population = 50,000,000 - 100,000,000 |density = |official_language(s) = Belter Creole English|head st-gov = Fred Johnson † Unknown|formation = 22 - 23 century|off religions = None |currency = CNY UN$, MCR$}} The Outer Planets Alliance, abbreviated OPA, is a loosely affiliated network borrowing or associating under a core common ideology that started its life as a labor union or advocacy group, fighting for the interests of inhabitants of the Belt, often in direct conflict with the inner planets' Earth-Mars Coalition Navy. Its logo is a split circle and distinct factions have cells based at every station in the Belt including two major sites Tycho Station and Ceres Station. The OPA is described as either a sociopolitical movement, according to people sympathizing with Belters, or a terrorist network, according to the inner planets. Because of its decentralized structure and the range of activities by groups claiming affiliation, both descriptions have more than a little basis in fact. The statement that it's decentralized negates the assertion that it has a headquarters. History Eros Incident While the OPA consists of various cells and associated movements, such as the student group Far Horizons Foundation, by the time Leviathan Wakes takes place, Fred Johnson has attempted to organize those he holds influence with into a provisional government and retain the chief administrative position. When Earth withdrew from Ceres, the Outer Planets Alliance announced the inclusion of Ceres among official OPA-held real estate. A group of about one hundred soldiers under the command of Fred Johnson, with the help of the crew of the Rocinante and Miller, are able to take over Thoth Station, the managing station for the Eros Project. Later, in an attempt to give Miller more time to convince the protomolecule-infected Julie Mao to drive Eros into Earth, Jim Holden has Fred reroute the UN nuclear missiles headed for Eros, and then store them after the crises is over. After the events of the Eros incident, Fred Johnson, representing the OPA gave a speech at the peace conference on Ceres. Fred Johnson converts the Nauvoo generation ship into the Behemoth as the OPA's battleship and sends it into the flotilla to join the investigation of the ring. Taking advantage of the growing frustration among the Belter population and using his access to the military resources he barters with Winston Duarte to retain, Marco Inaros is able to influence many powerful OPA faction leaders to join him in the Free Navy. As the war continues, those leaders become disillusioned by his constantly changing promises. After the events of and leading into , the OPA evolved and gave way for the Transport Union as part of the settlement of affairs following the war; however, when Laconia's Imperial Navy came to take control, the various factions re-emerged especially the most violent ones. Many of the varied OPA factions managed to unite under Saba's leadership in order to escape Medina Known OPA members * , de facto leader (of some OPA and recognized by many outsiders as a leader however the recognition isn't universal nor unchallenged) ** , Tycho Station head of security * , Far Horizons Foundation * , Ceres Station liaison * , soldier * - militant, leader of the Free Navy Independent contractors *The Rocinante ** , captain ** , executive officer ** , chief engineer ** , pilot Factions "There's OPA and there's OPA" Although recognized by the general populace and media of Earth and Mars as a cohesive group, the OPA contains many groups and factions, all on varying points on the political spectrum. Fred Johnson represents the largest faction, achieving a form of legitimate recognition by the United Nations and Martian Republic. Marco Inaros represent the Free Navy, a faction favoring Belt independence from interference and taxation by Earth and Mars. A violent terrorist-like faction is called Black Sky. Known factions * Ceres Station OPA - led by "The Expanse: "'', Ch. 2 ** Zig Ochoa's opposition group on Ceres"The Expanse: ", Ch. 1 * Tycho Station OPA - led by * Voltaire Collective - "ideological provocateurs", led by Rosenfeld Guoliang"The Expanse:'' "'', Ch. 2 * Golden Bough - "openly criminal" * Maruttuva Kulu - "nonviolent near-collaborationist" * Black Sky - terrorists?"The Expanse:'' ", Ch. 21''"The Expanse:'' ", Ch. 18 * Union OPA Cults of Personality * Fred Johnson * Anderson Dawes * Michio Pa * Marco Inaros Trivia * A similar contemporary to the OPA might be the . There are factions that believed in a independent and Irish free state through armed struggle (Old IRA, or Real IRA), and others that believe it can be achieved through political means, like the Provisional IRA, or Sinn Fein (Gaelic for "ourselves" or "we ourselves"), oriented around Marxist or leftist ideology. Category:Organizations Category:Outer Planets Alliance